


You're Gonna Be A Star, Kid

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [13]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Guilt, Sleeping Your Way To The Top, Zebruh is a real fuckboy, mild dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia





	You're Gonna Be A Star, Kid

"Oh yeeaahh. Just like that, good girl. Mmm, keep this up and you'll go  _right_ to the top." The blueblood wrapped around your bulge let out an appreciative moan, digging his claws gently into your sides. Everything about him was cold, from the hands on your hips to the slickness of his nook, but the words rang hotly in your ears. You thrust a little harder into him, trying to earn more of that praise.

Zebrah grinned up at you, flexing around your bulge as his own curled and squirmed between your stomachs. You suppressed the gross feeling rising in you, you knew this was wrong, but you needed to do it. You needed the boost, and you  _craved_ the attention he was giving you like this. Your bulge was practically thrashing inside of him now, and you could feel one of his hands trace up the side of your body, slowly coming up to cup your cheek.  
  


"Mmmyeah. That's right Chixie, keep it up. You're so good. You're gonna be a real star at this rate." A soft whimper escaped your lips, and you began to rut into him harder. God he was so tight now. You couldn't keep this up much longer. He was too tight, too cold, and his words tugged at your strings too easily to resist.

"M-Mr. Codakk I'm gonna...!" You squeezed your eyes shut, bronze rising to your face as you fucked him hard, desperate to please him, to earn that praise.

"Go ahead, doll. Good girl. Cum for me." His hand curled into your hair, and he pulled you into a kiss, lips cold against yours as you whimpered and came in his nook. Bronze slurry spilled into him, and he grunted a little as his bulge pulsed blue slurry onto your stomach. It left you with a sick feeling, but you kept it buried, reminding yourself how much you needed this gig.

Finally he broke the kiss, gently pushing you up and out of him as he moved back into a seated position. Bronze and blue clung to both of your bodies, leaking from his nook obscenely and dripping from your stomach to your legs. You were filthy, but he looked at you with a condescending pride.

"See babe? You did so well. I told you it would be easy. I'm always on the side of you gutterbloods. Now go clean up, and I'll get in touch with the big wigs. Time make my doll a  _real_ star."


End file.
